bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt Singe Pamela
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40774 |no = 1377 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 21 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 81 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 15, 38, 42, 46, 50 |normal_distribute = 18, 15, 24, 18, 14, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50 |bb_distribute = 12, 10, 8, 8, 8, 16, 12, 10, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |description = One of the women who served the goddess Felice, a member of the Divine Ten. Never getting along with her strict older sister or her temperamental younger sister, she took a different path. She traveled the world using her sword skills to put a stop to the monsters that threatened the people. It is said, however, that even this left her dissatisfied and she sometimes looked very lonely. Then she met Felice, known as the goddess of benevolence, and her entire life changed forever. |summon = Curious that you'd summon me. All right, leave the enemies to me! No little monster is gonna beat me! |fusion = I can't really complain about getting stronger. But I wonder if it's right to only fight for myself... |evolution = | hp_base = 3530 |atk_base = 1558 |def_base = 1423 |rec_base = 1241 | hp_lord = 5006 |atk_lord = 2077 |def_lord = 1897 |rec_lord = 1655 | hp_anima = 5598 |rec_anima = 1497 |atk_breaker = 2235 |def_breaker = 1739 |def_guardian = 2055 |rec_guardian = 1567 |def_oracle = 1780 |rec_oracle = 1892 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 260 |def_bonus = 140 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Dynasty Power |lsdescription = 20% boost to Atk |lsnote = |bb = Pollux's Act |bbdescription = 10 combo Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, boosts Def for 3 turns, boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 6% boost to OD gauge, 80% boost to Def, 25% boost to BC and HC drop rate, 40% boost to Def relative to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 40775 |evomats1 = Miracle Totem |evomats2 = Thunder Totem |evomats3 = Thunder Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Idol |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Pamela1 }}